


Z is for Zoo, and I Love You

by Calacious



Category: We Bare Bears (TV)
Genre: Cleaning, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Pre-Slash, Singing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-07
Updated: 2016-03-07
Packaged: 2018-05-25 06:28:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6184252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calacious/pseuds/Calacious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ice Bear has a secret crush, and is on a singing/cleaning spree.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Z is for Zoo, and I Love You

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** I do not own the characters of this work of fiction, and no profit is being made through the writing of this.
> 
> Written for fan_flashworks dreamwidth amnesty - Z challenge. Some might consider this to be incest, but really, the bears aren't biologically related. Not sure how the letter Z inspired this story. I had started writing something for Hawaii Five-0, and then this happened. I love We Bare Bears.

"Z is for zoo," Ice Bear sings as he wipes off the kitchen counter.

He dances to the song that's been stuck in his head for the past couple of days, and can't help but smile as he recalls what put that song there, or rather, who put that song there. He does a pirouette in the middle of the kitchen, and spins right into the living room. Light on his feet, his heart is just as jubilant.

"A is for apple." Ice Bear hums the next line to himself, and he dances around the living room, duster in hand. He ignores the look that Grizz gives him, and sings the next line under his breath, "B is for banana, and I'm bananas for you, my dear," as he dusts around his brother.

"C is for cookies, and I gotta say that you're my kind of cookie," Ice Bear sings, smiling at Panda as his brother bear walks into the room. He grips him by the paw, dances him toward the couch and deposits him, wide-eyed, on the couch beside Grizz.

"What's gotten into him?" Grizz asks Panda out of the side of his mouth.

"D is for darling, and darlin' you're the only one for me," Ice Bear sings, hips swaying as he runs the feather duster over the top of their TV, shimmying behind it.

Panda's mouth drops, and his eyes go wider, and he shakes his head. "Could he...maybe he's in..."

"Love?" Grizz finishes Panda's thought, blinking rapidly at the look of happiness on their normally quiet, reserved brother's face.

"He is..." Panda frowns, tilts his head to the side when Ice Bear does some kind of complicated half-step hop to the side, dusting something in the process. He's still singing a song that Panda's never heard before. Some kind of alphabet of love. And he's...there's really no other word for it, but...

"Glowing." Grizz takes the word right out of Panda's mouth.

Nodding, Panda watches, dumbstruck, as Ice Bear hums and dances across the living room, cleaning as he usually does, but a little lighter on his toes.

"You don't think that...but, no...it can't be, they were...and he was... and...Chloe and Ice Bear wouldn't..." Grizz mutters to himself, watching Ice Bear make his way through the living room for a second sweep through of the room, duster brandished high.

"Who?" Panda asks, leaning closer to Grizz, watching Ice Bear out of the corner of his eye.

It's all very Twilight Zone-esque, and unsettling, and Panda thought he heard Grizz mention Chloe, but surely that can't be right, because Chloe's just a friend, and she and Ice Bear had only spent like one day together, and then an afternoon together the other day, but the evidence - a singing, dancing, humming Ice Bear right in their very own living room, dusting the daylights out of the furniture - is all there, and, though it doesn't quite add up, it is convincing.

Grizz narrows his eyes, cocks his head to the side to listen as Ice Bear sings. It's hard to make out the words, because he's mostly singing to himself, and the words are bizarre to say the least, but, yes, there it is. Ice Bear's singing some kind of alphabet love song, and he's got a silly, gobsmacked love-like look on his face that is mildly alarming, because Ice Bear doesn't fall in love. Not his adorable, furry white baby brother whose greatest pleasure is to clean, and take a spa day in the freezer, kick up his feet and watch ice skating.

"G is for great, and gotta tell you, you're the greatest."

But the evidence is clear, and right in front of his and Panda's noses, and it's finally happened. Ice Bear's heart has finally been thawed (no pun intended...okay, maybe a tiny one) and won over by someone. An unlikely someone to be sure, but someone nonetheless.

Grizz likes Chloe. She's sweet and kind, and completely adorable. He knows he should be happy for his little brother. Over the moon, throw a parade kind of happy. But he isn't.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Panda asks, and Grizz knows that he's got that look on his face. The one that he gets when something _is_ wrong. Except, well, there isn't anything wrong, not really.

Actually, there's something right, but it's not the right kind of right, and Grizz isn't sure why, or what to make of how it is that he's feeling when he should be feeling happy for his brother, but he isn't.

If any of them deserve love, it's Ice Bear. Chloe deserves love, too. Even if she _is_ a little young, and even _if_ Grizz had thought that she wasn't really Ice Bear's type. Though to be honest, Grizz isn't sure who Ice Bear's type is.

Grizz doesn't understand what it is that he's feeling, and why he can't be happy for his brother, why hearing Ice Bear sing, "J is for jelly, and my legs turn to jelly whenever I'm around you," makes his skin crawl, and sets his teeth on edge.

"Are you...are you...growling?" Panda asks, and he scoots away from Grizz on the couch, eyeing him with the same wide eyed look he'd been giving Ice Bear a few moments ago.

Grizz visibly shakes himself, and takes a deep breath. His eyes are dark pools, and when Ice Bear shakes his tail near his face, Grizz can feel the low growl building up within him, and his heart fills with an irrational spike of jealousy when Ice Bear sings, "L is for love, and love I can't help but say that you're the only love for me."

Grizz blinks once, twice, and then he's launching himself off of the couch, reaching for Ice Bear, and spinning his brother who isn't really his brother, not by blood anyway - and why hadn't he thought about any of this before? - around, and, before he knows what's happening, they're kissing.

Panda reaches blindly for his phone, heart beating wildly when the tips of his paws touch it, and it goes skittering in the opposite direction.

"This is...I've got to get a picture, because it's...so...wow." Panda breathes the last word out, blinks rapidly at what he's seeing, because it's just so...perfect, and unexpected, and he has got to get a picture of this for his webpage, and maybe for Christmas cards, or just to look back at and smile. After all, it's not every day that Grizz and Ice Bear lock lips. Not every day that Ice Bear's cheeks turn a rosy blush, and Grizz's eyes go all lovey dovey like that.

"Um, guys, can I just...just don't uh, you know, just uh, keep kissing, and don't mind the flash," Panda says, though, after snapping off several pictures, from several different angles, he doubts that his brothers have even heard him. He sneaks away to his room, wondering about this new development, and just what role Chloe had to play in it.

He shoots off a text, and picture, to the young genius, and smiles when she texts back: _Yes! It's about time. :-) Told him it would work._

"Ice Bear likes that," comes from the living room, and Panda smiles. He rather likes this as well.

 


End file.
